Born of Fire and Ice: Daniel's Story continuation
by ceeare2
Summary: A man created in the stars during a war is abandoned to a world with nothing but a body that he doesn't understand. Not even his memories, or his love for a woman are his own. They belong to a man who shares his face. When that woman rejects him, he goes on a journey to discover his identity. Follow the twists and turns of Daniel's life until he meets his destiny 10.2 AU
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N this story is being published to this account because thanks to the Heartfelt bug my email and passwords were lost. I was unable to retrieve my other account. I am hoping that those who were reading will find this and continue to enjoy the story. I did not abandon it at all. I am considering going back and dividing the story, but haven't worked out where to divide it, either at the birth of the babies or at chapter 78. I would love feed back on that. To catch up please look under ceeare for the as the say the rest of the story_**

* * *

Chapter 83

28 April 2014

Peter Tyler leaned forward with his elbows propped on the desk with the phone to his ear listening to the posh accented voice on the other end rail on about immigration policy and controlling vermin. A week of arguments with distributors mixed with arguing with London's most notorious Tory MP left him sitting in his office trying to ignore the thumping behind his right eye. And people wanted to know why a man with his money consistently voted Labour party. "Mr Fells, I have reviewed your plan sir, and quite frankly, it's not practical nor humane. I am not rounding up innocent people trying to survive and sticking them in a walled off part of the slums to make xenophobes happy."

"They're not people, Tyler. You've got them pretending they're human," the man replied. "It's bad enough we have to worry about foreigners sneaking into the country, over-staying VISA's, and taking benefits from proper citizens. Now we have to deal with vermin from out there somewhere."

"I realise, sir, that you are anti -immigration of any sort, but these_ immigrants_ are here stranded because of a couple of maniacs. There is nowhere to deport them. They are in jobs suited to their training and they pay taxes.. Three of them work in Torchwood's R&D department. I would like to remind you, sir, their existence remains classified top secret. You are on a secure line, but do not think you can discuss this with anyone outside the security council. Not even the Intelligence Task Force knows who I have won't be any leaks to the press on this one."

"Are you threatening me, Tyler."

"Absolutely not sir, I never threaten. I am explaining to you that the security and control of every alien currently in the British Isles is strictly the purview of Torchwood by order of Parliament. Not even the president whoever he or she is, can overrule that control, and considering that it was Torchwood who, not once but twice, saved this planet, no matter what asinine plots and plans that show up on either side of the aisle, I do not believe they will be repealing it any time soon. It is Torchwood who continues to follow up on every sighting, liaisons with our European neighbours and the States, and it is Torchwood who has pulled together the resources needed to solve our climate issues."

"If your talking about that scientist Barrow; he cost this nation and the States several billion dollars and the weather is still screwed up. You keep those creatures out of my constituents jobs or you will discover what I can do in parliament."

A dial tone replaced the nattering in Pete's ear. "You have a nice day too, you bloody plonker," Pete said dropping the receiver back in its cradle. He scrubbed his hands across his face trying to push the blinding headache this morning had given him. The deep breath he blew came out more as a hiss. The digital clock on the desk clicked over to ten-o-six. He had exactly twenty-four minutes to walk from his office across the compound to a meeting with his vice chairman of sales. The last thing Pete wanted was to acquire Boissons Drinks in Belgium, but he needed to expand and the little company would push Vitex further into Europe. Pete pulled open a drawer, glanced at his bottle of Scotch and reached for his aspirin bottle. He'd been very good about avoiding a day time slug since Rose had reamed him for drinking too much. Moments like this made it tough, though. It didn't help that Marcus had jumped on the proverbial band wagon at his physical. He really could slap the sot for his endless list of _thou shall nots. No booze, no smoking, no bacon, no _... And the list went on. Why not a:_ yes, Pete eat that steak and follow it up with a pint night._

Pete popped the lid, poured three pills in his hand and swallowed them with the dregs of his tea. His cheeks puffed with a harsh exhale as he pushed back, stood up and pulled his blazer from the back of his chair and headed for the walk. He hated that part too. Walking and diet; all part of Marcus and Jackie's plot to lower his stress level._ Hah! What a stupid notion. As if a walk across the compound will lower my stress level, _he thought walking out to reception.

"I'm going over to Wilson's, Margaret. Call and save me in an hour," he said to his secretary.

"Yes sir, Mr Tyler," she answered without bothering to look up.

Pete walked out the door and headed for the lift. At least the sun was out for this little stroll across the quad to the other half of his life. What he didn't expect to see stepped out of the lift. "Jax? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to do the shopping for Winter Holiday; you know get all the little stuff done early. Got half to Fortnums and I get a call from Katherine. Want to guess why?"

"Get back in the lift and tell me, I have a meeting with Nelson. We're finalising arrangements to get Boissons. So," he said hitting the button for the ground floor, "why did Katherine call?" he asked as the door slid shut.

"They heard from Robbie, but he wouldn't talk about Daniel. She said he went all funny about it, started on about learning to play marbles and dancing with bloody have to know something new. Tell them something"

"As far as I know, Daniel is fine. This morning General Brodeur sent a helicopter to fly across Pontalier Valley just as he has since Daniel left the Black Forest. What with the flood over there, the fly overs are a bit more obvious so they get a good shot of the farms while they're checking the roads. Everyone on the farm is safe."

"Bully for them. Why haven't you made him come home?" she snapped.

The lift doors slid open and Pete stepped out. "Jax." he sighed heavily watching her step out. "I thought about it. I did. I could raid that little conclave of his, take the kids into care, force him home but he would_ never _forgive me. When that TARDIS thing of his has finished doing what ever it is that it's doing, he would take them off this planet and we will never see him or them again. I could do that, Jackie. Is that what you want?""

"Of course not, I'd kill you, Fergus and Katherine would kill you, and then to finish it off Rose would find a way to resurrect your arse and kill us both. But ..."

"But you miss him. Walk with me," he said reaching for her hand.

"I do miss him, Pete, and I worry for them. It's like going through Rose all over again when she disappeared with his nibs the first time he dropped into our lives."

"Jackie, I know you do, and I know this is killing Fergus and Katherine. I have told then what I know, but sweetheart, Daniel is angry. Bitter and angry. Until he's ready to face it, he can't move funny thing is, when he first showed up falling apart, I told him he might have nearly a millennia of memories but no life experience. God, he has packed more in these last two years than most people do in a life time. Damn little of its good. It's no wonder he ran."

"Maybe if I talked to him or Rose?"

"You can't because if I take you to where he is, he will see it as another act of betrayal. We just have to wait him out. He won't miss the trial, but if you want, I can call Addis. There's a procedural hearing coming up and he will make sure Daniel knows. I'll get Addis to tell him that you want to talk, but if he thinks we're using his friend; he will just be all the more angry."

Pete pushed the door open to the quad and walked with Jackie next to him. Her hand grippedhis until it hurt. He hated Ian Filson and his bastard parents and he hated himself.

Jackie stopped, pulling her hand from his, heart-break clear in her face. "So, we're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't?"

"Pretty much, love. He's pouring himself in starting that mobile school and finding them a teacher so he is doing something other than moping. We'll just have to wait him out."

"I'm gonna slap him silly when I see him," she said without a trace of anger.

Pete clasped her arms and flashed a cheeky grin. "I'll hold your coat. Go buy presents, eh," he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking on to a meeting which held no interest.

Daniel felt as old Jean Paul when he stepped out of the caravan. Two days of hard rain left the barn yard a muddy mess, but the thought of one more minute inside the small space of the caravan made staying inside impossible. It was all the more difficult listening to all the organised chaos going on outside. The river had returned to it's banks leaving behind mud and debris in the roads and ruining a few low-lying pastures, but the military was busy clearing the mess. That meant it was time to leave, and there was no way Daniel would just sit on his arse and not help. He sucked in a breath and trudged through the mud to start with his classroom .

"Daniel Barrow, what do you think you're doing?" K'lal's voice rang out across the yard when she saw him come back out of the barn with a chair.

He stopped and flashed a cheeky grin. "Um, packing up the classroom?"

K'lal walked over to relieve him of the chair."You are not suppose to be outside," she fussed.

"K'lal, I can not spend another bloody second inside; it's suffocating and unbelievably dull. Addie has the twins while she's helping Lotte or Coji; I forget. Well, to be honest I didn't pay attention, just sort of nodded. Robbie and Finn are with the other kids, and I'm beyond bored. It's not in my nature to stay still. Besides, I need something to distract me from smelling like a bacon sandwich, and my thumb is itching like mad.."

"You are full of complaints this morning. Come on then, I will change the poultice; maybe the thing has started to slide out. It's time for a hypospray anyway."

""I just wanted some air, I don't want to go back in," he groused."You know, I've never asked you this because I'm sure it's rude, but isn't short hair against the rules. Aren't you supposed to have a braid? You know so folks would know... You're - you know?

K'lal arched her eyebrow. "Available? You're right, that is rude. My hair is short because I am not," she glanced around, "exactly available. This, if you haven't noticed, is not Vshak. Since I have zero intend of bonding with any one in the crew, there is no reason to keep long hair and fuss with plaiting everyday. Besides, it's an archaic custom better suited to royalty than science officers."

"But the other woman in your group and they all follow tradition."

"Yes they do, now - come on. You are still going back inside until at least tomorrow. You will not get out of a bio-scan this time either; I heard you coughing earlier."

"Just a cold. So I have one more question."

K'lal rolled her eyes, but flashed a smile. "You are being ... difficult. Mrs Steuben has a word for it."

Daniel grinned, lighting up his eyes. "Cheeky. She would say that I'm being cheeky." He laughed. "She learnt that one from Jackie Tyler."

"You smiled - and laughed." K'lal said.

"I always smile and laugh."

"No. You don't. You chuckle; your lips turn up at the appropriate moment, usually with the children, but you never actually smile. And now - you have."

The switch in conversation set Daniel back. He tugged his ear. "My hand is itching like crazy, I guess we should go in so you can peel the bacon off, eh."

"Right. Come on then." K'lal shook her head and pointed to the door of the Caravan.

Daniel trudged in front of her then stood back to let the slim woman enter. Daniel plopped down at the tiny table, held his hand out and flashed a smile. K'lal shrugged and began cutting away the bandage. She wrinkled her nose at the slightly rancid smell wafting from under the plastic, but smiled at the improvement in his hand. She peeled the bacon off and grinned. "That thing is at least three centimetres long; how could you not know that insect stung you.?" she said at the sight of the spider's stinger sticking out of his skin.

"It didn't really hurt and I was sort of busy at the moment," he defended.

"Doing what? You were taking pictures of cave art, not burying treasure. I can go ahead and pull it out the rest of the way, but it will hurt and you still need antibiotics. "

"So why do none of the ladies in your crew say mi'lord to the men," he asked watching her pick up tweezers. He refused to let go of this bit of cultural curiosity.

K'lal smiled waving the instrument at him. "Not the question to ask when I'm about to yank something from your hand. How do you even know about our culture?"

"I have all of my progenitor's memories. He met the King at a conference on intergalactic peace. Ow!", he yelped, yanking his hand out of hers. "That was bit harsh, wasn't it?" he asked when she dug a bit harder than necessary.

K'lal held the tweezers up showing the needle like projection that nearly killed him. "Payback," she said with a smile, "I'm guessing it injected a toxin into your system. It must have cleared fairly quickly because the bio-scanner didn't pick up any traces, but it would explain why you were so sick."

Daniel arched an eyebrow and nodded. K'lal pressed the hypospray against his neck delivering another dose of antibiotics then redressed the hand. "So, I won't smell like bacon any more." He chuckled."Now, answer my question."

"K'lal slid across the bench seat and sighed. "Our ship was only the fifth science vessel ever sent out for deep space exploration. We had a three-year plan. Six months out, we stopped at a star base where we met a human crew for the first time. They were all so efficient with the women and men on an even footing working flawlessly together. A few of their women even outranked the men. Their second in command was a woman. There were no mi'lords to be heard. That impressed the captain. He decided that for as long as we were in space, the formalities would be dropped. He thinks all that patriarchal control is nonsense anyway, so the protocol became like the humans. When we lost half the crew and the ship, we decided to fit in as best as possible by using what we learned from that crew. We changed our names enough to sound human. I'm Kala, N'bar became Nathan and N''tiri, is Teresa and so on. Except for N'bar and N'tiri who had already made a commitment to the bonding, we all decided to remain celibate. I ... am the only woman who cut my hair to make the point, though. What sense would it make to get involved; we can't have children here."

Daniel reached over and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry, K'lal. I will find a way to find a place for all of you to start over. You can call it New Vshak or something."

"Daniel, you and I both know that even if we get off this planet, we will never start over. Now, it's my turn. You told the Captain a little of how you got here, but ...how? I don't understand."

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck letting out a wry chuckle. "I shouldn't. Be here that is. One minute, I was a hand in a bio- stasis container and the next minute artron energy was flying around the console room while the TARDIS was ripping ship - compelled Donna to touch the container. When she did, it burst and ... I grew fully formed and grown. Sort of like a clone, but not a clone. I have Time Lord mixed with human DNA and all the memories of my progenitors."

"That's ... bizarre. How? You shouldn't be able to sire children," K'lal answered amazed by the story.

"I know. I am an enigma mixed up with a conundrum. When I arrived on this planet, I had a piece of coral to grow into a TARDIS, borrowed clothes on my back - and the love for a woman I thought would be with me forever."

"Your wife?" she asked.

"No, her name is Rose. She loved him wholly and completely and that didn't transfer to a look alike. All I had to offer was a body that fell apart on a regular basis. When Rose and I didn't make it, I moved north to put a life together. And I did. I met my wife, and we were happy until a few weeks ago when it fell apart. That was all my fault. If I'd been better, paid closer attention, maybe things would have turned out differently."

"What happened to her?"

Daniel straightened. He didn't like where this was going. "Tomašis told you to ask, didn't he?"

"No. Actually, he's never said a word beyond the discussion we had when you first joined us. He read you, it's what we do to know who to trust and who to defend against. It's as natural as you looking around at people to see who's safe. I'm a very good healer and I see your pain. It didn't take much to figure out you'd lost your bondmate - your wife. If you don't give voice to it, it will always own you. I just want to help.

Daniel refused to look in her eyes. He just twirled his the cup of cold tea in front of him. "Maybe, it should; join all the rest of the stuff that haunts my nightmares."

"Why should it own you?"

Daniel blew a harsh breath puffing his cheeks. He felt as if a certain psychiatrist had taken residence in K'lal. "Because then - I won't forget what I did."

"I don't think you did anything. " K'lal studied his face for a long moment. "What was her name?"

His hollow voice cracked answering the question. "Nora; her name was Nora. K'lal, I know you want to help, but I don't want to talk about this. Really, I don't." He slid from behind the table. His heart pounded in his chest. It was unbearably hard to breath. He was at the door when a hand on his back stopped him.

"I understand that you don't, and I won't ask any more questions, but Daniel you need to ask yourself if she would want you to blame yourself over an accident you couldn't control."

Daniel kept his hand on the door unable to turn back to face her. "There was no accident, K'lal, her ex ran off her of the road. Robbie was in the car. She made him run and the bastard... he killed her. I should never have permitted her to go anywhere alone. I should have..." he half sobbed.

"Oh Daniel, I am so so very sorry. Let us help. We can help you build your walls back, to put the pain where it belongs."

He turned to face her wiping away his tears." No, it's my punishment, I will bear it. For every thing I did - he did, for every mistake I made, I will remember. I will deal with it my way, and I will make my children happy. I need some air." Daniel turned and stepped outside. He needed to find his kids and Addie; he needed control.

K'lal watched Daniel start across the barn yard his hands shoved deep in his pockets._ Captain," _ She called mentally to her leader.

"_K'lal?"_ he answered back.

_I tried sir, I really did. I did find out there was no accident. Someone murdered his bondmate in front of Robbie. He is extremely guilt ridden. If I had our ship, maybe I could help, but I don't know."_

"_We have time, K'lal. He will be with us for a bit longer. Let it go for now. How is his hand?_

"_Better sir, the object is out. He has a cough, but he left before I could scan him. I gave another dose of antibiotics._

"_We'll work on him; you did well, Healer."_

_._

Daniel walked away from the caravan desperate to slow his pounding heart and control his ragged breathing. It was bad enough that he felt like a regeneration gone wrong, he didn't need a mere wisp of a being probing his emotions. Halfway around the barn he slowed down winded by the jaunt. He pressed on circling the barn arriving at the far side in time to see Robbie and Finn racing across the barn yard. Daniel wasn't even aware of the automatic smile as he opened his arms for the boy. Daniel wondered how he hadn't noticed the boy's growth sport, his jeans with worn knees brushed the tops of his ankles. They're next stop would mean shopping. _His getting so big, sweetheart_, he thought.. He pushed the thought away and focused on wrapping his arms around the boy who now hugged him.

"You okay, Dad? Nana Addie said you were supposed to be resting, not trotting around the barn," Robbie asked.

Daniel pushed the boy's hair back from his dirty face. "I'm fine, your Nana Addie worries too much, eh. Did everyone check the classroom to make sure they didn't leave a book? You need a proper wash," he said before kissing him.

Robbie wiggled away from the kiss ignoring the whole washing up thing.."Yeah, Petra and I did. I like Petra, I wish when go home he could move to GlenCoe and go to my school."

"Well if he did that, I think Demetri and Lotte would be unhappy, don't you? I mean, I know Katherine and Fergus miss you, but at least you talk to them and we'll be home soon. Petra couldn't do that."

"Yeah, I guess."

Daniel ruffled his hair again. "Okay, lets gather the clan and get started. By tonight we'll be at a new place and we'll go exploring again."

An hour later Daniel cast a nervous glance around the farm. The rain had ended, the roads cleared and they were leaving albeit four days late, but he still couldn't shake the feeling someone watched them. Tomašis rolled his eyes when he asked for one last scan around the farm, but the man relented. When Georg showed up to drive his protest fell on deaf ears. He grumbled but slid into the passenger seat. Daniel ignored most of the chatter watching the landscape pass as the caravan began it's trek south. A weekend of hard rain left mud caking the edge of of the trees leafless. Farmers trying to save their precious the vineyards worked the fields. Habit or instinct, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't resist the urge to watch the wing mirror for anyone following.

"Everything all right, Schotz?" Addie asked from behind him.

"Yeah, fine. Everything's fine," he answered wiggling a bit to find a place to lay his head. Keeping one eye in the wing mirror Daniel tried to push his paranoia aside. _Maybe I have finally gone mental,_ he thought. The caravan picked up speed turning the landscape into a passing blur lulling Daniel to sleep.

"Francois, they're on the move," a young man jumped from his motor bike."We need to get a move on."

"René, we can leave as soon as Marie gets back," Francois answered. The young man tossed the last of the camping gear in the back of their modified van before turning to face his friend. "She went in the trees to take a moment," he grinned.

"She does that a lot. The way you two go at it, you sure you haven't gotten her - you know," René answered. He pulled his helmet off and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair then ducked at the pine cone tossed at his head.

"She is not pregnant," Francois answered. "And if she was, bagging a ghost will give us enough money to live quite well."

René glanced in the boot of the beat up car. "Those Travellers carry rifles. You got the guns packed where we can get them? "

Francois tossed a rucksack of clothes in. "They're in the boot under the tent. We need to watch for the tall guy that chased Marie. The Ghost didn't mind showing himself in front of him and the other guy, but the second guy looks like the rest of that tall guy is the easiest to spot."

"Are you sure we should do this? I heard the army raided that place in Brittany Michel told us about," René

"It's okay, I talked to a guy named Gaston Benoit in Modane; he's running the black market for that part of the country. He said we can get two-hundred thousand francs for a live one for a lab. He also says the market for any technology is going strong. We find stuff like that, he can guarantee us payment."

René straightened grinning with that thought. "Maybe we should snag us a couple then."

"First we keep up with the tall guy . The man really likes caves. It'll make our lives easier if they go find one. The best thing that ever happened to us was watching that thing change," Francois replied with a grin slapping René on the back. "Marie, Let's go," he yelled to the girl coming out of the woods."

"Hold on, I'm coming," Marie called running across the uneven ground. She ran into Francois and smacked René on his chest. "You are making _mon jules_ upset, you idiot. He worried all morning you got caught."

René pulled his hand back, smiled at the slim girl," I should give you such a whack," he teased. "no one can catch me."

"Right," she answered giggling, "until the gendarme do. . So, we follow them now?"

"Oui, we follow them now," Francois answered. "Let's load up the bike."

Three hours after the farm, flat countryside turned to rolling hills and forest. The convoy made it's way down tree-lined country lanes through small villages. Pastures still holding hints of green replaced vineyards. Mid-afternoon, the convoy passed through the tiny village of Gannat, and stopped at rest point for lunch. Daniel shoved a sandwich down, helped feed the babies and then grabbed his camera for pictures. With Robbie next to him, the two walked along the edge of the road snapping pictures of the afternoon sun filtering through leafless trees and grazing cows behind the fences. Each click of the camera eased the knot in his stomach left by K'lal's conversation. He barely noticed the half mile they'd walked until they found an ancient church. Daniel led Robbie through a stone archway to a cobblestone court pointing out how stone layers had shaped each stone for building, and how the same skill who built castles used the same skills. For thirty minutes the two walked around snapping picture after picture of the old structure.

When they returned to the road Daniel snapped a picture of a beat up SUV driving past. "Amazing that thing still takes the hills," Daniel said to Robbie watching it crest the gentle rise probably heading for one of the farms

"Dad, are we going to be in trouble?"

"I'm always in trouble with someone, but why?"

"Nana Addie was fussing when we left."

"Just because I was sick the other day, she thinks I overdue, but I'm fine now. We might be in trouble for taking too long, though," he said glancing at his watch."We've been gone an hour."

Robbie giggled. "You're too big to spank, maybe she'll just give you the naughty chair."

"On top of the car? I could hold my arms out like a bird and pretend I'm flying."

"Dad, you can't do that. The bugs would get in your beard and it would look worse than it does now," the boy said bursting out in laughter.

"Oi, what is it with everyone and my beard," he said rubbing his jaw. "Uh oh, is that Georg and Demetri I see coming," Daniel answered. "We're in trouble now. Demetri looks like Uncle Don when he's narked." He clasped Robbie's hand and the two quick stepped up the rise to shouts of _come on_ in Romani and French. Yelling aside, Daniel had to admit sliding back in the car felt good. How a silly toxin could leave him feeling so exhausted was mind-boggling. Still the walk left a sense of peace when he dozed off. The next thing he knew, a gentle hand shook him awake.

Once the convoy turned off the road into the forest, the new camp lay hidden from the world. Daniel stepped out of the car to see a group of sixteen cabins. Surrounded by trees. A well-worn trail ran two hundred yards downhill to the river. Daniel smiled. "Georg, this is amazing, but how do you make it without electricity."

"We have generators and thanks to Tomašis and his people, they are extremely efficient."

"Really, how?"

"They salvaged parts from their ship." Georg answered.

Daniel's eyebrows merged, his head swivelled. "Wha- what? I thought their escape pods were all destroyed," he stammered.

"No, one survived. They made sure no one could find it; it's hidden in the cave Demetri wants you to see. Way in the back, a wall has those markings you've been studying. I thought Demetri told you."

"No. No, he didn't. I need to talk to them," Daniel said already walking toward the two men.

An hour later, Demetri and Tomašis led Daniel up a trail behind the enclave. Brush covered the hidden entrance of a deep cave tucked in the hillside.A line of electric lights powered by a generator provided light. Daniel stood staring open mouthed at a disassembled shuttle. It wasn't so much the shuttle that left his mouth hanging, but the stash of alien weaponry stored inside. For the entire two years of his existence, Torchwood had done everything possible to stop the black market in alien technology, and here sat the source. For once, all Daniel could do was look gobsmacked, first at Tomašis then Demetri and back again. He had no idea how to keep them all out of jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 84

29 April 2014

Daniel's cheeks puffed with a harsh breath, his eyebrows merged giving him an almost comical expression. "The lot of you have lost your bloody minds," he finally said. "Do you have any idea how many government's are looking for the source of the alien tech that keeps showing up. Torchwood just arrested and prosecuted one of England's wealthiest businessmen for reverse engineering this stuff into weapons. How long -how much money have you - god, Demetri . They will put you in jail and Tomašis and his people on Jura Island for this. Bloody hell!"

Daniel stormed toward the entrance, his mind racing with a multitude of scenarios, none of which ended well. Outside in the dying light, he scrubbed a hand across his face and drew a deep breath. This was not the time for emotionalism. He turned on his heels and stormed back in.. "How long?" he fired off a Demetri.

Demetri glared at Daniel his face flushed with anger."Since right after the metal monsters began disappearing. We found dead ones; if you could consider them ever alive. They had all sorts of parts lying around, so we took them to sell. We live by our wits, Daniel. We know where to go when we need ... to sell things. It didn't take long to find buyers. It wasn't very profitable; still isn't, but it helps us survive. The money pays for repairs and new trucks," Demetri answered. "What have we done wrong? Selling this makes it easier to avoid stealing, and that keeps us safe."

Daniel blew a harsh breath. Demetri was right, this was about survival. Their survival, the Vshak's survival, everyone's survival was at stake. The question now; just how many places could the ships have come down, and how much tech remained unaccounted for? "Tomašis, I never asked, how many escape pods did you have?"

The Vshak commander paled., his expression distant. "Originally we managed to get ten away with six people on each shuttle. Two were caught in the ship's explosion, two burnt coming through the atmosphere at too steep an angle. The locals thought it was of us crashed together. I lost contact with the fourth, the second we came through the atmosphere. . After losing half my crew in space, I lost eighteen more here. I heard each of them screaming in my head. You are not the only one who has suffered great loss, my friend."

Daniel straightened. The comment struck him hard forcing him to shift his eyes to a spot on the cave wall . "I'm so,so sorry if you thought I don't know how hard your losses are. Believe me, I do, more than you can imagine. I might know something about the one you lost track of. Before I showed up, a shuttle came down in Wales with one unconscious survivor. As far as I'm aware, that survivor is still in London. Torchwood put the dead in a cryogenic stasis and locked the shuttle in a deep vault."

Tomašis faced him full on. "That's not possible, no matter how far away a survivor is, I would hear them."

"Not if she believes your dead and isn't calling out. You're telepathic not psychic," Daniel answered.

"Daniel you can't tell them about this," Demetri snarled.

Daniel ran both hands through his hair trying hard not to yell. , "I don't have a choice. People buying this ... stuff are not trying to benefit mankind. An alien was tortured to death by the fool in Brittany. The idiot wanted to to find out how much the poor sot could stand and how fast he would heal before he died. He used this type of technology to reverse engineer weapons and satellites capable for hacking into computers around the world. He's sitting in prison only because he tried to have someone killed."

Demetri glared at the man he considered a friend. He clenched his hand into a fist. "Daniel don't make me regret letting you in. Don't be another gadjó out to my people in jail," he said

"No one's going to jail, Demetri. I'll figure out something," he said.

"... For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, so say all of us." Surrounded by besotted off-duty police officers and their Torchwood mates holding full glasses of ale, Rose joined drunken full voice singing as the group toasted an embarrassed, drunken Don Noble. Shouts of well done mixed with clapping rang out as the song ended, and Rose's phone buzzed against her waist. The last thing she wanted was someone calling to tell her disaster had struck. The entire Glesga team was just as drunk as the dozen cops now tossing darts at a misplaced board.

Rose huffed before she hit the connect button then gaped at the image. "Daniel? Oh my god, Daniel," she said. realising how much she'd missed him and his Scottish accent. Not his likeness to the Doctor, or the Doctor's estuary accent, but Daniel. Still, the weeks away, the longer hair and beard had aged him. She didn't like the look, but that was the least of her worries."Are you all right? Where are you? The kids, there's nothing wrong with them is there?"

"Rose, I'm fine, they're fine. Addie's fine, even Finn's fine, so now that's established - where are you?"

She stuck a finger in her ear to dampen the rising level of noise."At Don's. He and his partner were promoted today."

"Really? Wow," he answered sounding astonished. He smiled when she laughed."The laugh - your laugh - it sounds ... good. So, someone actually made him chief?"

Her tongue peeked out this time when her smile broadened. "No, not exactly. His partner made D.I. And drum roll please, Don joined special investigations as lead D.I. for the S.P.A."

Daniel's eyebrows knitted with instant worry. "Okay, Well. That makes this next bit difficult. Can you find a place to talk?"

Rose's stomach churned; there was something wrong. "Why?" she asked. Don joined her, pulling the phone around to see Daniel's face.

Daniel groaned at the bleary eyed face on the view screen. "Hello Don. I hear congratulations are in order. Well done."

"Cousin, bloody hell," he said slurring his words. "I'm drunk - in my house. Drunk as a sakunk. Skunk," he said laughing. "When you comin' home, you okay? Come back and we'll get drunk again."

Daniel rubbed one finger against his eye. "I'm fine. I'll be home soon, but right now I really need to talk to Rose. Can you give back the phone?"

"Sure, tell the kids Uncle Don loves them, okay?" he said as Rose took back the phone after Don placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"He's so bladdered. I've never seen him this pissed. Reminds me of you," she quipped The smile faded when Daniel didn't answer. "Give me a second," she said walking to the one place in the house where quiet was guaranteed. The bedroom still had stars on the ceiling. Rose closed the door and turned her attention to the one face she'd waited weeks to see. "I'm alone, but before I ask what's wrong, I need to ask; have you talked to Sam Addis lately?"

Daniel winced. "No, I was ... unavailable the last few days and what with the rain here, the signal was off. Why?"

"You should call him, Daniel, he tried to call. There's a procedural hearing coming up. The defence attorney wants to depose Robbie." She immediately regretted letting that slip. Even on the tiny screen of a smart phone he looked as an invisible force just kicked him in the stomach. She watched him suck a deep breath and blow his cheeks when he exhaled. The second that it took for him to run his tongue over his back teeth stretched into eternity.

Daniel huffed before answering, "That. That's not happening, Rose," he finally said.

Rose struggled not to let her voice tremble. "He talked to the local prosecutor, he has all the information you need. Call him. Tonight."

She watched his face turn away to see water behind him, For a half second, she thought he might chuck the phone in it. That he'd called at all meant he must be feeling desperate. "What's wrong? Why did you call me?" she asked.

"Can I trust you, Rose. I mean absolutely and completely?"

From the sound of mistrust in his voice, Rose wondered if he could ever trust them again. "Of course, you can trust me; absolutely and forever," she answered. "Where are you?" she asked already trying to figure her flight time to get wherever it was that he needed help.

He huffed. "I'm still in France, about thirty miles from Lascaux. I've blocked the GPS because I until I know for sure, I'm not saying."

Rose squeezed her eyes, forcing firmness to her voice."You're in trouble. Are the police involved?"

"No, not yet and it's not me. My friends however will be if I don't handle this right. I've discovered where Sassaby got his hands on at least part of the technology you found. But these people truly didn't know they were putting weapons in the hands of a nutter. "

"The Travellers are feeding the weapons black market? Oh Daniel. You can't -"

"I know what I can't," he interrupted. "But if I can get them enough money, they will give it all up. They are just trying to survive in a world that hates them. Hell, the French won't even let their kids in school."

"Since when did you start cussing," she teased hoping to ease the tension in his voice.

Daniel grimaced. "Sorry, but you don't know what they face. If I buy up this stuff, I can leave them secure. I've already tapped out my available capital securing a teacher's salary for two years.

"Daniel, money has never been your strongest area. How much have you spent?"

"I don't know, fifty I think."

"Fifty quid? You can't secure a teacher for fifty quid."

"Fifty thousand," he answered.

Rose couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "Wha -You did what? And Harry didn't block your accounts?"

"I didn't use mine, I used money from Nora's. Harry doesn't have access to those accounts, but the bank won't let me withdraw any more and I can't use the boys. Rose please.

"How much money did she have?" Rose asked.

"She was a very good businesswoman. Can we focus here; I need you to make arrangements with Pete for the money. Just..."

"Just what?" Rose couldn't believe she was even having a conversation about money with Daniel. This from the man who just two years ago asked where it came from.

"Don't let him involve the universe."

"Daniel, that won't be easy.

"If you don't, I'll have to think up something else."

"He's still guilty over Jake and Bryce, and once he finds out ..." Rose let that thought end. The last thing she needed now was for Daniel to find out her step father had the French tracking him or that they knew about his attempts to start a school. Still, he'd managed to put one over on her father and Harry, and that meant Daniel wasn't as lost in sorrow as they all thought. "He really does care about your safety."

"I know, and I do appreciate that fact, but I don't want the military or London Torchwood showing up guns drawn thinking they're raiding Sassaby's château. These people meant no harm, and they will defend themselves against an invasion any way they can. If I can get them to crate everything up and leave them with enough money to meet their needs, I think I can convince them to provide information in the future."

Rose smiled, wishing she could reach through the phone to squeeze his hand. "I'll take care of Dad. How much do you want?

"Two hundred thousand quid, maybe two-fifty? Does that sound enough to secure the remains of a shuttle and a weapons stash?"

"Blimey. I'm ... blimey. What then?"

"Well, I hope the answer to my next question will tell me. The telepath that helped Katie, was it a shape-shifter?"

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't work with us though. We set up a practise for her working with alien refugees, and after that I lost touch. I haven't seen her in a couple of years."

"Find her. If she's Vshak, tell her I can get her back to her people. I'll call you back tomorrow, maybe about noon?"

_You are so the Doctor and Donna, _she thought_._ "Right. I'll find her tomorrow. Daniel - call Sam."

Daniel's voice cracked. "I will. I'll call tomorrow,bye Rose," he said then tucked the phone in his pocket.

A cold breeze coming off the river sent a shiver through him forcing him to pull his collar up against the chill. Moonlight reflecting off the water kept him from tripping over the bits of driftwood as he started walking along the sandy edge of the river. He needed time to process the thought of confronting the man he wanted dead more than Davros. The rain left the air sweet smelling and with the clouds now gone, he could see a night sky filled with stars, and thanks to this universe's perfect alignment of Mars and Spica, a partial eclipse cast a red hue over the moon. The sight made the Travellers nervous. " Bl_ood on the moon is a sign,"_ Lotte said. He tried to explain about eclipses and alignments, but in the end, just shook his head and left for a walk. But now with Sam's call, maybe the universe was trying to him something.

Daniel walked on picking his way across the rocks imagining Rose's conversation with Pete. He could almost hear the older man's string of profanity whilst reaching for the phone to call Brodeur. Daniel glanced up hoping against hope that Rose could connive Pete into actually listening. If she succeeded the problem in the cave would disappear and they would re-unite a lost crew member to her people. Not a bad way to finish despite not yet finding out what happened to his own lost brethren from so long ago.

Except - except that left him with the uncertainty of going home. The idea of taking his son to face the man who'd killed his mother was sickening on so many levels. He made his way across to a boulder at the forest edge. Daniel clambered up and sat cross legged ignoring the cool breeze blowing around him. He had no idea how long he sat there before the coldness from the stone made sitting uncomfortable. He glanced up disappointed at the failure of a blue box to materialise. _The universe seems intent on forcing me to remain on this god-forsaken rock. _Now there was a ridiculous thought, he didn't even believe in god.

He pulled the phone back, studying the speed dial list. He realised he'd never taken Nora off. She was still in the number one spot followed by Torchwood, school and his friends. Sam was nine. The phone rang for what seemed an eternity, before the deep Scottish brogue of his friend answered.

"It's about bloody damn time, ya bampot. Are you all right?"

"I am so completely tired of people asking that question," Daniel growled.

"Well, you're grumpy, so that answers that question." Sam snickered. "Jackie Tyler paid me a thousand quid to ask."

"You are kidding me?"

Sam chuckled. "No. Yes. Well, a little. She didn't pay me, but I did promise, I would ask. I'm guessing, since you called me, one of them finally got hold of you."

"Em, Rose. I talked to Rose a minute ago. What's going on?"

"Ian's old man finally made bail." He waited until Daniel cleared his throat before going on. "And Ian's moved to Glesga for trial. The prosecutor handling the trail is a git named Vincenzio. He's a bit narked that you aren't in town, but we explained that with potential of the old man to get out, you felt Robbie was in danger. As long as you have Robbie before the trial judge on December fifth, the trial will go forward the second of January."

Daniel swallowed. "That's just two weeks from now. Why do they even need him, he's just a little boy, Sam."

"He's also the only witness. They have forensics, but Vincenzio says Robbie's testimony is crucial."

"So, I don't have a choice?"

"No mate, you don't. I am sorry, but they want this done before the Winter Holiday so Robbie won't have it hanging over his head and what with how last year's holiday, I have to say, I agree. You need for the wee bairns to adjust to the lights and have their pictures done. You are also going to have to come back to school. Might as well have this done."

"You're right, Sam. You are, but..."

"I know. Em, a couple more things. First, Mr Borwick misses Addie, said to say hi, and - we are keeping an eye on the house, but the lot of us, Sarah Jane and such, we thought that might be hard, so we've arranged for a cottage big enough for all of you. It's in the village, and there's a walled off garden for Finn.- just until you're ready to face the house. Katherine and Jackie came up and packed Nora's things."

"Why? They had no right to do that."

"Yeah, actually, Katherine did. Besides, mate, there's no way you could've done."

For a long moment Daniel stood silent watching moonlight shimmer on the water. The way it rippled with each lap against the bank reminded him of the dark blue dress he'd bought her for after ... She'd never worn it. "You're right. I couldn't have. Tell Vincennes or whatever his name is, I'll be back, but I bring Robbie to court only if he can guarantee that no member of that family will ever see him," he finally said.

"I'll tell him," Sam answered.

"Right then. Em. Tell Sarah Jane thanks, and I'll - take the house. For awhile anyway."

"Right. Come home, _mucca__._ I promise, no one will ask how you're feeling," Sam said.

Except for Harry, Glesga's bunch of twenty-something Torchwood agents led boring lives. For fifty, that man could party with the best of them. Last night, for the first since the wedding, Rose watched Harry and the rest of the crew party extremely well. Except for poor Niles who'd pulled designated driver, they all managed to get completely pissed. Rose was a little ashamed she'd played that drinking game with Willy Fletcher, something she'd not done since Nora's hen party. Come to think of it, she thought, that was the last time I got , before she reached that stage, Daniel ended her part in the epic evening with one phone call. Rose smiled. Headache aside, until that call, it was an epic party. Now, flying across the country in the pre-dawn hours, she had to convince Pete to come up with a quarter of million quid so that she could sort Daniel. She leaned against the seat feeling nauseous both from the headache and the thought of negotiating with a step father known by friends and enemies alike as a shark. Peter Tyler, for all his self-effacing talk was a ferocious business man. Fussing over his drinking would certainly make showing up bleary-eyed more interesting.

"God, I need a gallon of coffee," she said without realising her mic was on.

"Thermos, under the seat, ma'am," the pilot answered.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Niles." Rose smiled then reached for the Thermos. She chuckled when he reached in his pocket and tossed her a bottle of pills.

"Best hangover cure in existence, Miss. That was a proper do last night. Made me wish I hadn't drawn the short straw for designated driver."

She laughed. "I'm glad you did, otherwise, I'd have had no way back to London without hiring a pilot."

"So, why are we flying back? Except for breaking up that weapons buy last week, it's been quiet for a month, no creatures in the sewers, no sightings in Wales."

"Yeah, it has to do with the source of those weapons. I got a lead last night on where, at least part of them are coming from," she answered between swallowing three pills and blissfully hot coffee.

Niles grinned at her. "We'll ma'am, I guess I should get you to London, ASAP, eh."

"To the warehouse compound, James," she said immediately regretting the laugh. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and waited for the caffeine to kick in and the headache to go away.

"Right, Nelson, so we release the new advertising campaign in Belgium two weeks prior to Winter Holiday, yeah," Pete said to the balding middle aged man sitting in the conference room with his jacket off and tie undone. Two other men and a woman sat at the table rifling through advertising sketches and head shots scattered across the table. Pete walked around the table trying to pay attention to the power point display on the wall touting a new young actor to represent their product. The woman presenter rolled her eyes caused by the intercom buzzing.

"Sorry," he said shrugging.

"It's all right Mr Tyler, you are the customer after all," she said sporting a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
"Right, excuse me," he answered. I also write the cheques, he thought punching the button "Yes, Margaret," he said.

"Sir, your daughter is here and insisting she see you."

"Rose? Right, okay, em," he glanced at the expectant faces of his business associates, "Tell her to wait in my office. I'll be right there." Pete turned to the group and flashed a smile. "I need to see to this."

"Pete," Nelson said standing straight. "This is important. I'm sure what ever business your - daughter has, your sideline can wait a half an hour."

Pete glanced down, crossed his arms and tucked his hands under his armpits. There were days Nelson got on his last nerve and this was one of those moments. Their business relationship had taken a hit when Nelson tried to force Pete to take the company public so that he could push him out of the boardroom. Since losing the bid, Nelson proved himself to be a bigger prick than usual. "I'll be sure Rose will appreciate that you send your regards. Why don't you review the head shots for pretty boy and find one who speaks French, yeah, hmm," Pete said turning to walk out then stopped at the door and looked back. "Nelson, do you mind. Joining me in the hall way for just a second. You will excuse us both," he said to the advertisers.

Nelson hesitated then followed his boss to the hall, and closed the door. Pete stepped inches from Nelson,all pretext of professionalism gone. "I want to remind you Nelson, that I own Vitex. I am chairman of the board and I make any and all decisions concerning this company. You still work for me. And get paid very well for doing it. Now, I am saying this to you once and only once. You ever speak of my daughter or Torchwood in that tone again, you will be without a job and I will see to it that the only job you ever get is in the backwaters of India. I have had it. I have put up with you backstabbing me with my own board because, for all your shortcomings, you have made this company money. Saying Rose's name as if she were shite under your shoe will end your career for - ever. You got that, you slimy bastard."

"Maybe you should have kept your youthful indiscretions out of business, Pete. Since that girl showed up, you have had your head anywhere but this company," Nelson growled in response."I'm trying to protect your business. That deal in Belgium only succeeded because of me."

"Well, you might be right, but it's the last deal you'll make for this company. Margaret?"

"Yes, Mr Tyler?"

" Get our friends in the conference room a tray of tea and biscuits. But first, call security and have Mr Wilson escorted to his office. Tell them to keep him there until I come."

""Yes sir," Margaret said picking up the phone.

Pete missed her gob smacked expression when he walked toward his office. It required several deep breaths before opening the door to see Rose standing by the window gazing down at the quad. "Anyone out there?" he asked. She turned, flashing a smile that always made him glad that she'd showed up in his life an eternity ago. Even without make-up, she was beautiful. Her eyes twinkled and when she smiled, her mother shown through. Two incredibly brilliant, strong willed women who blessed his life every day. Wilson should be so lucky.

"  
"No," she answered. "Everyone is off working. It's just half ten."

"So," he held his arms out waiting for her to walk into his embrace,"I haven't heard of any incursions, what are you doing here?"

Rose returned his hug. "The best part of landing in this universe are your hugs," she said snuggling against his chest with a soft sigh. She patted his chest before pulling away. "Your heart is pounding a mile a minute; what's got you in such a huff since there's no galactic invasion afoot," she said.

"Nothing much, so what are you doing here? What with Don's party last night, I expected a few sore heads this morning."  
"I imagine at least a dozen coppers needed the day off. Don doesn't start with the SPS till next week so he can sleep." She chewed her upper lip hesitating for a second, something Pete didn't miss.

"Hey, what is wrong; did something happen at the party? You and Don have a fight?"

"No, god no, Dad. Don and I don't have that sort of relationship, you know that. But something did sort of come up last night. I ..." Rose huffed and turned back to the window. "Daniel called last night. I told him that he needed to talk to Sam. He looked like someone kicked him in the chest after."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, but why would that put you on the helicopter to fly down here?"

"It's what he said after," Rose exhaled, her words came out as rush. "Dad, he needs two hundred and fifty thousand quid."

"He needs what? Bloody hell, what for? What does he want to do, build them a bloody school? He's gone mental."

"He doesn't want it for a school. He's already secured a teacher who will, I suppose, live with and educate the children."

"He did what?" How? Harry tracks his expenses. I would know about that sort of expense."

"Right, and he knows that, but no one tracks Nora's accounts. He used her money."

"That sneaky bugger. I never give him enough credit. If he 's not building a school, what the hell does he need that kind of money for? The most expensive thing Daniel's ever bought was his engagement ring. Even his bike was used."

Rose snorted. "Well, he did buy that fancy dress for Nora," she said flashing a smile when Pete rolled his eyes.

"Rose."

"Right. Em, he ... might ... have found out the source feeding alien tech to the black market.

Pete straightened; his expression changed from confused to grim. "Explain. Now. And don't leave out the bits that are important,"

"Evidently, that group of Travellers his with have been picking up bits and pieces since the Cybermen and selling it on the black market. The aliens that are hiding out with them have added to the cache. Daniel said they are just trying to survive, and that they didn't know the tech was being turned into weapons. He thinks that if he can buy up their supply and secure the wrecked shuttle, he can get them to work for us."

"Buy. Their shuttle?"

"Yeah, the aliens salvaged their shuttle and are cannibalizing it for parts, selling bits when their protectors need money."

"So much for aliens not interfering with the progress of a planet," Pete muttered.

"Dad, they aren't trying to invade, they're trying to survive and he's - being Him. He wants to secure it in our archives until he can help them off the planet, but he needs to buy it so they have money."

Pete scrubbed his jaw, his expression hardened. "This is insane and it's gone on long enough. I'm bringing the whole lot of them in, by force of I have too!" Pete said reaching for the phone.

Rose fought down sense of failure. She could negotiate aliens off tall buildings wanting to end it all; she could sort this. "Dad, you can't," she said moving to put her hand over his.

Pete glared at her, but didn't force her hand off. "Really. Why not. This is nuts, Rose. I can't let an emotionally compromised man continue to run around messing in this stuff."

"Oh,please. He has more than his face in common with the Doctor. No matter what the situation or how personally upset he was, the Doctor always managed to think rationally when it counted. Daniel is no different. I promised that you wouldn't send anyone in. The Travellers are armed and if you send in Brodeur or a team, they will fight. There are kids in that group. Robbie and the babies are there. We can't send in an army. Dad please."

"Rose. Love, I can't get that amount of money on short notice. "

"Use my inheritance, Take what's in my trust fund," Rose pleaded, " I'll take Jake and the team in, secure it all and get them home."

Pete lifted Rose's eyes bored straight into his soul leaving him feeling as impotent against her as he was against her mother. "All right." He sighed in defeat. "I'll tell the ad agency to hire a cheap actor for the new ad campaign. I can cut a couple of corners, but I'm not touching your trust fund."

Rose wrapped her arms around Pete's waist. "There's one more thing? Do you know where Doctor Mirren is?"

"Mirren, Mirren; the shape-shifter that worked with Katie? I think she's still in Hackney. Why?"

"Daniel thinks the aliens with him are her people. He wants me to find her."

"Oh great, guess we'll have to go to Hackney, I really hate that part of town."


End file.
